Memorias Eternas
by xEmilionx
Summary: Colección de Drabbles dedicados a Eren Jaeger e Historia Reiss, donde relataré mini historias tanto en el canon como no canon de la serie. Siempre ha existido una gran cantidad de memorables recuerdos que jamás en la vida será eliminado u olvidado, manteniéndose para toda la eternidad a través del tiempo. (Alerta de posible spoiler) "Solo para los amantes de la OTP EreHisu/EreKuri"
1. Nuestro Secreto (Parte 1)

_Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador "Hajime Isayama". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su obra magistral._

 _ **"Nuestro Secreto" (Parte 1)**_

No importa lo que ocurra en nuestro trágico futuro, sólo por hoy, y tan sólo hoy, quiero ser feliz a tu lado sabiendo que te perdere más adelante. Juré contigo una promesa que estoy dispuesta a cumplir, ocultando a todos nuestros conocidos de nuestras acciones egoístas.

Tal vez ya lo sepas por mi rostro melancólico, pero aún así quiero decírtelo siempre: "Eren, vuelve pronto a mi lado".

Esta unión entre nosotros demuestra las grandes dificultades que hemos tenido en nuestra lamentable niñez, y que todavía faltan muchas más por experimentar.

Pero tan solo hoy, en este bello atardecer, quiero vivir contigo este día tan especial antes de tu inevitable partida, pues aunque sea un secreto que nadie debe enterarse, yo quiero decirte que no me arrepiento de haber tomado la elección de apoyarte.

Siempre seré tu leal aliada, y ahora me convertiré en tu fiel esposa.

Continuará...


	2. Nuestro Secreto (Parte 2)

_Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador "Hajime Isayama". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su obra magistral._

 ** _"Nuestro Secreto" (Parte 2)_**

En el momento que conocí a tu verdadero yo y hable contigo en aquella habitación, pude entender que no era la única persona maldecida en este mundo cruel y sombrío, incluso que nos conoceríamos en circunstancias impredecibles. Desde entonces juré que crearía un futuro prospero y pacífico sin estar rodeado por estas malditas murallas, aunque eso significada sacrificar mi propia humanidad por el bien de toda nuestra gente y amigos cercanos.

Siempre voy a agradecerte por haber confiado en mí en cada duro momento que tuvimos en el pasado, y espero que sigas haciéndolo una vez que logre cumplir con la primera fase de nuestro objetivo.

Todavía no puedo imaginar la dicha de volvernos ahora en marido y mujer que, hasta el mismo destino fue caprichoso en eso. Igualmente no me arrepiento de estar a tu lado, aunque solo sea temporal producto de la maldición que llevo en mi interior.

Finalmente cuando llega la confirmación para unirnos bajo el juramento del cura, siento repentinamente tu cálida mano sobre la mía, pudiendo notar tus propios nervios, entonces la sujeto firmemente para transmitirle seguridad y protección. Historia dejó de temblar en ese instante, pues el miedo se había esfumado, mostrando ahora una sonrisa sincera y positiva, algo que la misma Krista no podría igualar.

Para luego decir al unísono un: ¡Acepto!

Nuestro matrimonio estaba ya hecho junto con la promesa de lograr la liberación de Eldia. Solo te pido que seas paciente en mi regreso, porque te aseguro con mi propia vida que nos volveremos a ver de nuevo.

 **F I N**


	3. ¿Por qué eres tan denso?

_Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador "Hajime Isayama". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ **"¿Por qué eres tan denso?"**_

Los días pasan y pasan en nuestra miserable realidad conocida como la sociedad. A pesar que este acostumbrada a la vida cotidiana llena de elogios y lujos, aún sigo mirándote en secreto.

Siempre te veo caminando sin un rumbo fijo, preguntándote qué harás luego. Un escenario triste y lamentable para aquellas personas que te observan con ojos de indiferencia, pero para mí es compresible. La verdad me agrada esa sensación tuya, porque en realidad no hay ningún interés valioso en este mundo absurdo.

A veces me gustaría acercarme a ti y saber un poco más de tus pasatiempos, lamentablemente, mi orgullo es demasiado grande para tomar la iniciativa en tal acción. En algunas ocasiones siempre te veo acompañado por esos dos nerds, pudiendo notar una extraña atmósfera a tu alrededor que, de alguna forma, logra irritarme enseguida.

No logro entender con claridad mi molestia, mas no quiero averiguarlo, pues estaría enredándome con problemas insignificantes, ocasionando que nunca encuentre una respuesta coherente y concreta.

Al día siguiente chocamos producto de mi distracción con mi celular. En eso logramos sincronizar nuestras miradas por pura casualidad, quedándonos en la misma posición por unos minutos. Podía mirar tu expresión fastidiada junto con esos penetrantes ojos esmeraldas.

Supe por instinto que ibas a reclamarme sobre el accidente que provoque.

—¿Acaso no piensas disculparte?

No hubo respuestas de mis labios en los siguientes minutos, intentando encontrar las palabras exactas para responderte apropiadamente. Pero... de nuevo mi orgullo atacó.

—Eso mismo te iba a preguntar a ti, puesto que tuviste la osadía de chocarme mientras caminaba.

Luego de eso te marchaste sin decir nada. Yo solo te miraba desaparecer entre los pasillos, entonces seguí mi propio camino mientras sacaba mi celular. De repente solté un leve suspiro desganado. Otra vez no pude ser abierta con él, quien ahora debe de estar odiándome.

Todavía no comprendía la razón de sentirme atraída por ti, ni tampoco entendía el motivo de seguir espiándote. Después de todo, Eren Jaeger era un completo denso para saber de mis verdaderas intenciones.

 **F I N**


	4. ¿Por qué eres tan molesta?

_Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador "Hajime Isayama". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 ** _"¿Por qué eres tan molesta?"_**

Si había una forma más clara de explicar su vida escolar sería como sentir una patada directa en el culo. Todavía no entendía como su propio mundo dio un giro inesperado, pasando de ser el chico solitario que nadie le prestaba ni la más minima atención ahora en tener la compañía de dos personas que conoció por mera casualidad.

Tener a Armin y Mikasa a su lado le pareció al principio incómodo, aunque con el pasar del tiempo (y con mucha paciencia) logró acostumbrarse a sus extrañas costumbres. Incluso ahora en la actualidad podía soportar las múltiples molestias de Jean, pero hubo alguien que siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

Esa diminuta persona que era considerada la Reina de la escuela. Todos los alumnos la veían como una hermosa deidad, siendo comparada como una reluciente joya ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, Eren tan sólo observaba a una niña engreída y arrogante.

Sus problemas con ella eran muy personales, llegando al caso de no tolerar su propio ego altanero, recordando con sumo fastidio el día que la conoció, en especial con el falso rumor que causó en toda la escuela. Teniendo el peor día de su vida junto a las incontables burlas de todos los presentes. Al final logró vengarse de esa presumida de una manera poco usual y muy única.

Y así fue como inició los futuros enfrentamientos con esa diminuta chica de cabellera dorada.

Un día había logrado llegar temprano a la institución, agradeciendo de que su bendito despertador funcionada por fin. Pasando entre la gran puerta principal con pasos serenos, no encontró rastro de ningún alumno a su alrededor. Respiró con alivio. Por lo menos hoy no tendría que escuchar los distintos pasatiempos de Armin y Mikasa, pasatiempos que siempre conllevaba a involucrarlo en unirse a ello por la fuerza.

Justo cuando estaba a unos metros de llegar a su casillero, repentinamente ahí la pudo ver. La autonombrada Reina Abeja se encontraba apoyada justo donde estaba su casillero mientras miraba hipnotizada su aparato electrónico. Ella parecía no haber notado su presencia, o eso quería hacerle creer al joven Jaeger.

—Oye... ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a permanecer ahí? —le preguntó lo más calmado posible.

Historia alzó su mirada luego de escucharlo, viéndolo a la cara, aunque no dijo ninguna palabra y ni siquiera pareció querer moverse de su sitio.

Eren frunció el ceño con molestia, ya cansado de ser ignorado cuando le reclamaba. Pero esta vez no iba a soportar una más de sus burlas pesadas. Estuvo a punto de encararle, aunque para su sorpresa ella se le acercó.

—Lamento todos los problemas que te causé —le dijo casi en un susurro, yéndose de ahí y desapareciendo entre los pasillos.

Eren no entendió lo que había ocurrido. Tan solo se dedico a abrir su casillero y ver anonadado un sobre que tenía un mensaje de disculpas junto con algunos billetes en su interior, provocando que sobresaliera un venita en su sien. ¿Acaso creyó comprar su perdón con dinero?

—Parece que no vas a cambiar tus malditas mañas, Historia Reiss.

 **F I N**


	5. Te sigo esperando

_Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador "Hajime Isayama". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 ** _"Te sigo esperando_** ** _"_**

Cada día que pasa de mi existencia un delicado pétalo se desprende de aquella flor de nombre desconocido, cada pétalo simboliza mis esperanzas que tengo por ti. No podía hacer nada que esperarte en aquella mecedora, tan sólo podía desear tu posible regreso junto con el éxito de tu confiable plan. ¿Viviremos en un mundo libre de todo mal? Esa pregunta siempre ronda por mi cabeza sumergida con mis miedos internos, casi llegando a la paranoia.

Mirando con añoranza las montañas que ocultaban la gran silueta del Sol, era lo único que podía hacer en mi estado actual, llegando a ser una distracción para escapar de la cruel realidad que vivía sin tus ánimos y tu mera compañía. En ocasiones el atardecer me hacía recordar la memorable promesa que hicimos antes de comenzar con nuestro inevitable pecado.

A veces sentía culpa de engañar a nuestros compañeros por todas las tragedias que podría ocasionar debido a nuestros ideales egoístas, y aunque tú no mostraras la misma preocupación o culpabilidad. Sabía perfectamente que te encontrabas de igual forma que yo.

Sin importarme que tan oscura se convierta mi pobre alma, aun así te seguiré apoyando; como tu amiga, como tu fiel aliada, como la Reina de las murallas, y como la mujer que lleva a tu hijo.

Nuestros destinos fueron marcados con una terrible maldición, maldición que ahora aceptamos con los brazos abiertos, bañándonos en la sangre de muchos inocentes para convertirnos en los demonios que la humanidad tanto temió en estos cien años. Ahora nos toca maldecir a este maldito mundo, alzando nuestras bellas alas rojas y cubriendo todo el cielo con los gigantes.

Al final de todo esta oscuridad siempre habrá un brillante amanecer, indicando un nuevo comienzo en la historia de nuestra gente Eldiana. Y cuando todo esto acabe, ¿podremos tener por fin una vida pacífica y feliz? Todavía no tenía claro si eso al menos ocurrirá, sin embargo, lo único que ahora me importa es volver a reencontrarme contigo.

Mi propia existencia se siente como un cascarón vacío al no tenerte a mi lado.

 **F I N**


	6. Luchando contra el destino

_Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador "Hajime Isayama". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ **"Luchando contra el destino"**_

Dos seres inocentes nacidos para un objetivo en común, ingenuos de la realidad que siempre les rodeó dentro de esas enormes murallas e incapaces de saber el motivo de su existencia.

 **Uno tuvo el amor y afecto de su madre, y la otra solo desprecio y odio.**

 **Él tenía una fuerte decisión por conocer el mundo exterior, ella simplemente carecía de tener un sentimiento o emoción alguna.**

 **Aquel niño perdió a temprana edad a su progenitora pero no si antes decirle que siguiera viviendo, mientras la muchacha recibió una dura revelación.**

 **El joven se dedico a mantener su promesa de vengarse de aquellos gigantes que le quitaron su libertad, en cambio la otra quiso tener la admiración y el respeto de todos bajo el nombre de Krista.**

 **Sin tener conocimiento alguno el pobre niño heredó un poder maldito a cambio de la vida de su padre, a diferencia de la joven que lo asesinó por decisión propia.**

Quien hubiera pensado que ambos estarían involucrados en asuntos de mayor importancia para la humanidad, decidiendo borrar los errores del pasado y crear un nuevo futuro prospero. Para muchos Eren representaba la esperanza de la Legión, e Historia fue catalogada como la heroína que salvó a su pueblo de la corrupción y engaño hecha por la familia real.

—Eren.

—¿Qué pasa Historia?

La joven Reina vestida con su traje militar al igual que su acompañante, miraba por la ventana una gran parte de soldados de la Legión del Reconocimiento preparando los caballos.

—Mañana te irás a la muralla María para recuperar el distrito de Shiganshina. ¿Verdad? —su voz sonó con cierta preocupación, no solo por él, también para todos sus demás compañeros.

—Sí —lo afirmó a secas, sosteniendo la llave que traía en su cuello—. Pronto sabremos toda la verdad que nos ocultaron en estos cien años. No sé qué cosas hallaré dentro del sótano de mi casa, pero tengo que estar presente ahí cuando lo descubra. Aunque primero debo eliminar a Reiner y Berthold para lograr nuestro objetivo, de esa forma podremos rescatar a Ymir.

—No tienes que cumplir eso, Eren —se atrevió a verlo a la cara, mostrándole una sonrisa decaída para sorpresa del soldado—. Ymir decidió marcharse por su propia voluntad, así de simple. Lo único que te pido es que regresen a salvo, tan sólo eso quiero pedirte nada más.

Eren dio un corto suspiro y cerró por un momento sus ojos antes de dar su respuesta.

—De acuerdo. Lo haré —rascó un poco incómodo su cabellera.

Sin esperarse sintió una opresión en su cuerpo, notando el pequeño cuerpo de su amiga sobre su pecho. No necesitó una respuesta por su acción, colocando sus manos por atrás de su espalda para fortalecer el inesperado abrazo. Sabía que no podía morir por ningún motivo, todavía hubo muchas cosas que le daban para seguir viviendo.

—Te prometo que regresaremos a salvo.

Historia decidió creer en sus palabras, quería al menos tener la esperanza de volverlo a ver. No por algo el caprichoso destino los hizo conocerse y compartir su sufrimiento mutuamente.

 **F I N**


	7. Ahora eres libre

_Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador "Hajime Isayama". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ **"Ahora eres libre"**_

El cielo se encontraba despejado y con una temporada soleada, sin mostrar rastro alguno de nubes a su alrededor. El silencio era tan calmado y relajador, junto con una ligera brisa del viento que sacudía constantemente su larga cabellera azabache.

Un sentimiento que pensó haber muerto volvió a surgir en aquel joven como el florecimiento de una flor marchita, aquel sentir de tener ya su libertad fue su más grande sueño desde su juventud ahora hecho una realidad.

 **"No más guerras entre diferentes bandos"**

 **"No más sufrimientos en el mundo entero"**

 **"No más cargas pesadas para los inocentes"**

Luego de tantos esfuerzos y grandes pérdidas pudo al fin cumplir con su ansiado objetivo, ahora su alma podría descansar en paz sin tener ningún remordimiento por los sacrificios de todos sus hermanos Eldianos. Ya no tenía más motivos para seguir peleando. Tan sólo le faltaba eliminar la causa por el cual todo esto dio inicio, la maldición de Ymir, el poder de los nueve titanes que yacían en su interior. Una vez que se encierre dentro de un cristal su misión habría finalizado, dando así el comienzo de una nueva era en la historia de toda la humanidad.

Pasando a mirar el horizonte como si fuera la última vez que lo vería en su vida, abrazó con fuerza la pequeña vida que tenía entre sus brazos. Quería experimentar ese sentimiento que sus padres siempre le brindaban en su memorable infancia. Un amor fraternal. Lo único que esperaba de su hijo fuera que viviera una vida feliz y estable, siendo un soñador como lo fue él y decidido como su madre.

—Ahora eres libre —dijo el soldado con una cálida voz, deseando que su último mensaje como padre se quedara grabado en los recuerdos del bebé.

 **F I N**


	8. Voluntad Inquebrantable

_Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador "Hajime Isayama". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ **"Voluntad Inquebrantable"**_

El camino que debía emprender era largo y complicado, llevando consigo la fuerza de continuar con su deber, aun sabiendo que podría fallar en cualquier momento. Un paso equivocado provocaría el fracaso de su promesa hacia ella y sus compañeros.

Todavía el sueño deseado parecía tan irreal, pero eso no significaba que fuera imposible.

Un rayo de esperanza dado por el mismísimo Sol le indicaba la dirección de su destino, junto con una sed de obligaciones por realizar. Aunque era nombrado como un demonio disfrazado de un hombre corrompido por la venganza, ese mismo demonio se encontraba dispuesto a sacrificar toda su humanidad por alguien que considera especial. ¿Acaso esas acciones se le puede calificar un demonio?

La gente que lo acompañaba confiaba plenamente en sus decisiones a pesar de saber si resultaría un éxito encontrar a su hermanastro. Sin saberlo se convirtió en un líder para ellos, un salvador que daría el triunfo a Eldia contra este injusto mundo. Ya no había vuelta atrás para impedir que el Retumbar de la Tierra se llevara a cabo.

Al final decidió tomar la última voluntad de su padre como un beneficio propio.

Una chispa de valor recorre por su cuerpo mientras sus pies descalzos cruzan por el sendero cubierto de un suelo ardiente. No tenía más opción que continuar hacia adelante. El tiempo y sacrificio que le dio Historia no podía permitirse que fuera en vano, tan sólo esperaba que no fuera tarde. Odiaba imaginar que esos bastardos la usaran para huir y encerrarse dentro de las murallas. En eso pudo comprender las palabras de su antiguo comandante. Erwin confió tanto en Historia como en él para poder cambiar el curso de las cosas, teniendo en cuenta las vidas de cada soldado que luchó por ese propósito.

Un largo camino debía recorrer, lleno de lamentos y traiciones, esperando que la suerte lo siguiera acompañando hasta el final de su sendero.

 **F I N**


	9. Destino Entrelazado

_Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador "Hajime Isayama". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ **"Destino Entrelazado"**_

Un bello atardecer se posaba majestuosamente entre las grandes montañas, dando un impresionante paisaje, siendo acompañado por las sonrisas de los niños quienes corrían en el campo. El orfanato fue un sueño maravilloso para los infantes, un hogar donde no les faltaría una buena comida y una cálida cama.

Historia supo aprovechar sus primeros días como Reina en poner una mejoría en el futuro de su gente, apoyando la idea de Levi como su mano derecha. No obstante, los cargos de la realeza que debía cumplir por obligación en cada día fue un sacrificio muy beneficioso por el bien de otros.

Una parte de ella poseía la bondad y amabilidad de Krista, pero colocándole un toque de firmeza y decisión en su antigua y verdadera yo. Su pasado la hizo fuerte en liberarse de toda carga, su presente ahora podía sonreír con sinceridad, y su futuro ansiaba disfrutar de la vida como ella deseaba.

—Eres una gran persona.

Un ligero sonrojo se adorno en sus mejillas por el elogio hecho por la segunda persona que la reconoció y aceptó. Aunque ese momento memorable entre ambos fue arruinado por este con su siguiente comentario. Había veces que lo odiaba y lo admiraba. Un extraño sentimiento que surgió de manera inesperada, que hasta incluso lograron vincularse a través de un largo recorrido lleno de pasados dolorosos.

La caminata lucía acogedora y cómoda para ambos jóvenes, mas esto no duró por mucho tiempo cuando una misteriosa sombra se estaba aproximando directo a su posición.

 **F I N**


	10. Enseñanza de vida

_Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador "Hajime Isayama". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ **"Enseñanza de vida"**_

Siempre se ha dicho que la vida no es un lugar de rosas como muchos creen en sus primeros años de existencia, y eso incluía también en las posiciones sociales, pobre o rico, nadie podía cambiar su destino de raíz, mas eso no quería decir que no pudieran desprenderse de ellas.

 **¡Todos tenemos derecho a escoger nuestro futuro!**

Una familia amorosa, un hogar acogedor, y amigos cercanos que te aprecien. Esas pequeñas cosas que nos genera la completa felicidad, también se puede volver en nuestra terrible desesperación. ¿Por qué el fuerte arrebata lo más querido del débil? ¿Acaso podrá haber igualdad entre toda la humanidad y llevar a este mundo en una verdadera utopía?

 **¡Luchemos hasta lograr nuestra preciada libertad!**

Cada persona tiene diferente aspecto en raza y diferente opinión sobre la importancia de vivir. Muchos creen que la vida perfecta es a base de tener suerte en su nacimiento, pues lo más desafortunados terminan viviendo en la miseria. Esa suposición de la fortuna era realmente estúpida y absurda. Nadie tiene la mejor suerte que otros, todos podemos ser mejores si luchamos y entregamos nuestro corazón para abrirnos paso a nuestros sueños.

 **¡Somos especiales porque nacimos en este mundo!**

Los niños del orfanato se encontraban sentados en el suave pasto escuchando atentamente las palabras de Eren, quien relataba parte de su pasado, un pasado oscuro que lo ayudo a esforzarse y mejorar para cumplir con sus objetivos, omitiendo por supuesto algunos sucesos relacionados con los titanes, ahora que este sabía que era su propia gente Eldiana transformada en forma de castigo por los Marleyanos.

Cuando terminó de relatar su biografía, enseguida los niños se le acercaron, sonrientes y emocionados, haciéndole cada clase de pregunta curiosa sobre su experiencia como soldado y lo maravilloso que es el mundo exterior.

Sin embargo, la aparición de la Reina cesó el bullicio de los menores.

—¡Niños! Ya es hora de que vayan a comer —dijo en un tono autoritario pero gentil—. En la siguiente visita podrán hacerle más preguntas.

Los infantes la obedecieron y pasaron a retirarse a pasos lentos hasta el establo donde se encontraba el dichoso comedor.

—¡Nos vemos, héroe Titán! —dijeron todos los menores en unísono.

—¡Y no se olviden de primero lavarse las manos! —dio su último aviso antes de verlos adentrarse al interior del lugar.

De pronto Eren se acercó a unos centímetros de Historia.

—Realmente te has vuelto su madre —fue lo primero que pensó al verla.

—N-No exageres tanto —tartamudeó, avergonzada y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. A veces odiaba que el soldado fuera tan directo—. Sólo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber como su protectora y lograr ayudarlos a ir en el camino correcto. Además, yo no creo poder compararme a una madre genuina.

—Pues yo no pienso lo mismo —le dijo con una voz tan natural—. La manera en que los cuidas con mucho empeño y cariño, y les enseñas a leer y escribir; me hacen recordar a las cosas que tuve hace años —pasó a mirarla a la cara teniendo un sentimiento de nostalgia—. De alguna forma me recuerdas a mi propia madre.

—¿Eh? —Historia estuvo un impactada por sus palabras—. Lo dices en serio.

—Sí —afirmó de inmediato.

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó los labios de la Reina. Aunque no lo admitiera tan abiertamente a él, ella apreciaba tener su compañía en cada oportunidad que tenían de reencontrarse.

—Gracias Eren.

 **F I N**


	11. Un recuerdo para la eternidad

_Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador "Hajime Isayama". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ **"Un recuerdo para la eternidad"**_

Era una época fría de invierno como cualquier otro año, el destello de millones de luces iluminando toda la ciudad generaba un sentimiento cálido entre las personas que deambulaban entre las grandes calles.

Ese día representaba el final de una nostálgica y vieja historia que luego continuará con nuevas páginas hasta llegar a su drástico desenlace.

—Eren.

El joven de cabellera oscura dejaba su atención en el frente para dirigirlo en aquella muchacha de ojos zafiros.

—¿Qué ocurre, Historia?

—Recuerdas a dónde teníamos que ir —ella notó el silencio molesto de Eren, inflando las mejillas de forma infantil—. Oh, vamos. ¿No me digas que olvidaste que íbamos a reunirnos con los demás en la casa de Armin?

—¡Claro que lo recuerdo! —hizo una expresión de ofendido, algo que la chica no pareció afectarle. En eso sacó un trozo de papel gastado—. La dirección que me dio Armin dice que es por... ¡Acá! —señaló el lado izquierdo.

—A ver... ¡Es por el lado derecho, idiota!

—¡Ah! ¿En serio? —verificó de nuevo el papel, golpeando levemente su rostro—. Mierda.

Historia dio un corto suspiro.

—Realmente tienes problemas para encontrar el camino correcto, Eren —dijo con algo de lástima y alzando ambas manos—. Menos mal que tienes a tu linda novia para ayudarte en todo.

—Pero si tú también tienes problemas para ver un letrero que se encuentra muy alt-... —fue interrumpido por un fuerte rodillazo en su delantera—. ¡Ahora por qué me golpeas!

—Vuelves a burlarte de mi estatura y verás que soy peor que el señor Levi —mencionó con una mirada sombría.

Eren prefirió no darle la contraria, sabía perfectamente que ella era peligrosa y salvaje cuando estaba enojada, incluso mucho peor que la misma Annie.

—Mejor continuemos con nuestro recorrido.

—De acuerdo —le sonrió de forma angelical, asustándolo un poco por su cambio repentino de humor.

El camino estuvo un poco complicado debido a la cantidad de nieve acumulada. Ambos jóvenes estuvieron tomados de la mano, una última noche llena de recuerdos fugaces que desaparecerán en un instante, solos en aquel lugar largo y estrecho.

—No recordaba que la casa de Armin estuviera tan lejos —murmuró Eren fastidiado.

—No creerás que el lugar se iba a mantenerse igual como hace seis años —dijo ella en tono burlón, a veces su novio era tan despistado en todo lo que le rodeaban hasta incluso recordar en dejar el despertador encendido en la noche para el trabajo.

—Dejando eso de lado, hoy parece un día con mucha nieve —miró arriba del cielo, Historia ladeó la cabeza.

—Recién te das cuenta de ello. ¡Vamos, Eren! No puedo creer que seas tan lento.

—No soy lento en todo.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo?

Repentinamente la besó en los labios, lento y tierno, tras separarlos notó el tremendo sonrojo que adornaba el rostro de la rubia por esa inesperada acción.

—Lo ves. No soy tan lento como dices, incluso recuerdo que te respondí de inmediato cuando te confesaste en aquel verano —dibujó media sonrisa, Historia se volteó a otro lado—. Al menos te deje un último recuerdo para este año, Hisu.

—Idiota —contestó aún sonrojada.

Y así continuaron con su recorrido hasta llegar a su destino donde sus amigos más cercanos los esperaban, pues hoy iba a ser un día lleno de celebración y alegría por el nuevo año.

 **F I N**


	12. La promesa bajo el atardecer

_Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador "Hajime Isayama". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ **"La promesa bajo el atardecer**_ _ **"**_

El tren marchaba rumbo a las murallas tras haber terminado su hora laboral, el cansancio se hizo notorio en el grupo que miraba con añoranza el deseo de volver a su hogar. A veces los momentos de tranquilidad que vivía Paradis en este año fue beneficio, y todo gracias a la guerra que se encuentra Mare con las naciones enemigas.

Los pensamientos de aquel joven de cabellera azabache y ojos esmeraldas eran un total misterio para sus acompañantes. Todavía ellos no entendían al respecto sobre el motivo de su rechazo por entregarles sus poderes titanes, incluso sabiendo que la amistad no contaba como excusa para devolver la paz a su gente que vive amenazada por todo el mundo.

Eren los consideraba como las personas más importantes en su vida, siendo palabras muy cursis viniendo de su parte. Les parecía gracioso verlo tan sentimental y emotivo, incluso era un suceso único que pocas veces se podría ver en él.

Las mejillas levemente sonrojadas de todos producto del calor generado por el mismo Sol mostraba un extraña atmósfera en el ambiente, nadie comprendía lo que ocurría exactamente y prefirieron no saberlo. El atardecer se veía en todo su esplendor. Hubo un tremendo silencio que en vez de parecer incómodo resulto ser todo lo contrario.

En eso los pensamientos del mismo Eren tenía una gran interrogante.

 _¿Podría asegurar las vidas de las personas que más valoraba?_

Buscar la respuesta fue más complicado de lo que él creía, incluyendo en salvar a Historia de su terrible destino que le esperaba. Pero ¿qué podría hacer para impedir todas esas catástrofes y proteger a sus seres queridos?

* * *

—Desde que era un niño siempre te he odiado, Mikasa —Eren la miraba con desprecio, saber la verdad de su clan explicaba la verdadera razón de que ella fuera una esclava que la seguía a cada lado, y todo por su maldito lazo Ackerman.

La imagen de la Mikasa que vivía muy alegre e ingenua en aquellas montañas todavía no desaparecía por completo, lo supo por los dolores de cabeza que tenía aquella persona que ocupo el cuerpo de la original. La pequeña Mikasa luchaba intensamente por librarse de esos malditos lazos que la ataban contra su voluntad, a lo cual el mismo Eren se encargaría de ayudarla a salir de aquel injusto encierro, siendo la esperanza que ella tanto tiempo esperó.

No sentía crueldad o arrepentimiento por lo dicho hace poco, incluso no le afectó para nada verla llorar por sus duras palabras. Él tenía una misión importante que debía cumplir a cualquier costo, por lo cual era necesario alejar a esas dos personas que compartió en su infancia para seguir avanzando hacia adelante.

Esa ideología que tenía lo hizo sentirse libre, libre por salvar a sus seres queridos de toda carga.

 **F I N**


	13. Mentiras traicioneras pero beneficiosas

_Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador "Hajime Isayama". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 ** _"Mentiras traicioneras pero beneficiosas"_**

Las aves volaban con gracia el cielo azul mientras su canto se escuchaba en todo el hospital, un sentimiento vacío recurría en las personas que estaban hospedadas en ese lugar. Aquel hombre de larga cabellera azabache hacía botar una y otra vez una pequeña pelota blanca que estaba en su mano, intentando distraerse y relajar su mente antes de la fecha indicada.

—¡Señor Kruger!

De pronto el sujeto miró como aquel niño se le acercaba, muy agitado.

—Viniste.

—Lamento no poder visitarlo más seguido, pero en estos días he tenido algunos asuntos importantes —le dijo, tomando asiento al lado de autonombrado "Kruger".

—No te preocupes. Conozco la importancia que debes tener dentro de la milicia de Mare, no por algo eres un candidato para volverte en un guerrero —en eso dejó de botar la pelota, sacando con su otra mano un trozo de papel—. Sería muy desconsiderado decirte esto estando muy ocupado...

—Oh, no tiene de que preocuparse —agitó nervioso las manos—. ¿Acaso es otro pedido como aquella carta?

—No —lo negó—. Se trata de otra cosa.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó, curioso.

—De casualidad conoces a un tal Reiner Braun.

—¿El señor Braun? Sí, lo conozco —el niño miró intrigado al hombre vendado—. ¿Acaso es un conocido suyo?

—Podría decirse que sí. Necesito verlo mañana antes que comience el festival, puesto que en ese día me marcharé a mi hogar —enseguida le dio el papel—. En este papel está la dirección para poder reunirme con Reiner. ¿Puedes hacerme ese último favor, Falco?

El niño no dudo en ningún segundo cuando tomó el papel. Todavía recordaba las palabras que le había dicho en la mañana sobre irse del hospital, justo antes del marcharse a su entrenamiento en la base militar.

—¡Claro! —sonrió con total inocencia—. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Tengo algo muy importante que hacer en esta noche. ¡Ah! Y no se preocupe, le traeré al señor Braun para que usted pueda despedirse. ¡Nos vemos, señor Kruger!

Cuando el niño desapareció entre las grandes rejas del establecimiento, Eren miró aquella pelota para volverla a botar. Ese simple sentimiento de culpabilidad por engañar a aquel chico inocente lo atormentaba. Se quedó mirando el cielo, recordando a aquella chica que le prometió regresar de vuelta a su querido hogar cuando obtuviera.

Por extraño que pareciera sentía que ella también miraba el mismo cielo que él, donde el Sol posaba entre las múltiples nubes. En este momento la soledad era lo único que ambos tenían como una confiable compañía en sus tristes y lamentables existencias.

—Historia... Espera un poco más. Pronto regresaré para cumplir con nuestros objetivos.

 **F I N**

Posdata: Una pequeña dedicatoria por el cumpleaños de la Reina de Paradis, Historia Reiss, quien espera la pronta llegada de su valioso soldado libertador.


	14. Mi motivo para seguir luchando

_Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador "Hajime Isayama". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ ** _"Mi motivo para seguir luchando"_**_

El sonido de las balas fueron a cada segundo constantes en aquella ciudad donde todo empezó, cubriendo las nubes en una lluvia de proyectiles mientras se escuchaba los gritos de guerra de cada bando. Los minutos pasaban y los cuerpos muertos caían del cielo como simples pájaros siendo eliminados por sus cazadores.

Todo parecía perdido para los eldianos, quienes no esperaron el ataque sorpresa de Mare.

Eren se encontraba aprisionado por el titán de Reiner, su mente no podía sincronizarse perfectamente con su titán, y todo debido a los disparos en su cabeza. Comenzó a sentir la presión en el suelo, mientras dejaba su nuca a merced del enemigo.

 **¿Acaso este era su final por tratar de conseguir su libertad?**

No, no lo era en absoluto.

No podía rendirse ahora que había llegado tan lejos por lograr sus objetivos egoístas, todavía tenía varios motivos para seguir viviendo en este cruel mundo.

Inesperadamente, recordó el rostro de sus compañeros de la legión, la gente que confía plenamente en sus ideales y, por último, la imagen de Historia antes de marcharse.

Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza hizo conexión con el sistema nervioso de su titán, logrando así, mover una de sus manos. Un fuerte grito de Eren se hizo escuchar en toda la zona, ocasionando una gran sorpresa a los presentes por su tremenda resistencia en la pelea.

Lo sentía mucho por Reiner, pero este lugar no sería su final, sino la de él.

De pronto un fuerte choque lo hizo soltar del agarre que tenía su mano de la mandíbula del titán acorazado. Eren se puso a observar con su único ojo bueno al causante de su interrupción.

Era su hermano, Zeke Jaeger, quien se encontraba en su forma titán y encima de la muralla María. Por fin había llegado el momento que tanto estaba esperando, pero primero debía limpiar con la molesta basura que se interponía en su camino por activar el Retumbar de la Tierra.

Ahora tan solo debía esperar un poco más para poder reunirse con ella finalmente.

 **F I N**


	15. El demonio de la tierra

_Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador "Hajime Isayama". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ ** _"El demonio de la tierra"_**_

Una visión al pasado lo cambió todo. Su motivo de libertad fue llevado por constantes sacrificios, su egoísmo por ver el mundo exterior causó conflictos de guerra, y su lucha por seguir adelante en sus objetivos hizo que sus conocidos se pusieran en su contra.

Tal vez para los demás fue un fragmento de segundos, pero para él fueron años. Años viviendo un terrible infierno al descubrir la verdad sobre el causante de tantas desgracias.

Él no es un humano, sino un demonio encarnado. Un demonio que sigue su propio capricho por conseguir lo que realmente quiere, incluso si eso conlleva graves consecuencias que lamentar.

 **El destino siempre ha sido incierto y misterioso.**

 **Un camino que tú mismo decides recorres sin arrepentirte.**

Su rostro reflejaba terror absoluto, temeroso de conocer la terrible verdad y sentir el amargo sabor de sus acciones. Su padre nunca tuvo la intención de asesinar a la familia real, pues la influencia de hacerlo fue hecha por su propia persona. Todo con el simple propósito de conocerla y así tener una conexión cercana.

Eso significa que él es el malo después de todo.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. No sabía como sobreponerse ante tal descubrimiento y, lo que es peor, llevarlo a cabo en los siguientes cuatro años. Pero si no lo hacía, entonces todo cambiaría. La historia abriría una nueva línea temporal, una línea donde la gente de Ymir mueren por la invasión de los titanes y ocasionando que se cumpliera la voluntad del primer rey.

No quería. No lo aceptaba. Todos eran especiales por haber nacido en este mundo, aunque eso significada cumplir con todo lo que vio y continuar con esta línea temporal, solo así podría haber un futuro para los eldianos.

O eso es lo que deseaba creerse.

Solo hubo una cosa que no pudo entender claramente al ver los recuerdos de su padre, y eso fue la intención de su soy del futuro en hacer que Rod Reiss siguiera vivo. Todavía no podía encontrar la respuesta sobre el tipo de importancia que él e Historia tendrían más adelante.

¿Podría ser algo bueno o algo malo?

Él solo lo descubriría cuando ese momento inevitable llegara, por lo cual tenía que estar preparado cuando hiciera contacto con su hermano Zeke.

Desde ese preciso instante que supo la verdad, aquel muchacho sufrió un gran cambio en su manera de buscar la salvación de todos. Un ideal que conlleva varias catástrofes, pero lo único que se lamenta fue el inicio del caos que provocó en ella. Todavía no estaba seguro si algún día podría reunir el valor suficiente para contarle por fin la verdad que observó cuando besó su mano.

Por esa razón, Eren siempre se encuentra mirando la ventana con el mismo pensamiento:

 _«Historia... ¿Qué pensarías de mí si supieras que soy el causante de tu desdicha?»_

 **F I N**


	16. Juegos de seducción

_Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador "Hajime Isayama". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ ** _"Juegos de seducción"_**_

No supieron a ciencia cierta cómo ambos han llegado a las circunstancias actuales. Su piel blanca, desnuda, resplandecía bajo la luz del exterior, delineando las curvas que la naturaleza le había dado. Testadura y seductora al mismo tiempo, se estiró a él cual felino y lo besó inexperta, ocultando su clara vergüenza.

Sus movimientos eran tímidos, torpes, pero sensuales y apasionados. No les tomó mucho para hundirse en el placer, y entre besos ardientes y desesperados acabaron por desnudarse.

Pero mientras él desde su posición contempla la suave porción de su piel descubierta, no puede evitar la tentación de recorrer con sus dedos cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo que a estas alturas tan bien conoce. Cuerpo que ha saboreado a gusto, siendo un juego peligroso, una trampa en la que cayó poco a poco.

Eren enredaba sus dedos en ese cabello rubio que se deslizaba como seda, su piel ardía en esos lugares donde se tocaban. No pensó demasiado mientras guiaba la boca de Historia a su encuentro y devoraba sus labios en un beso pasional.

Recordaba con cierta culpa aquella noche, cuando su deseo de poseerla sacó sus más bajos instintos. No hubo marcha atrás y de una estocada profunda, Eren se quedó con la prueba de su pureza haciéndola completamente suya.

Y ese recuerdo sirvió para calmar la molesta voz en su cabeza, trayéndose consigo una larga calma en su podrida alma que solo Historia podría darle.

Recorrió su cuerpo tembloroso con sus manos cálidas, tocando sus puntos de placer con firmeza y maestría, besando esa zona que ahora le pertenecía a él. Marcando sus hombros, sus pechos, su cintura, y el resto que todavía faltaba por explorar. Historia se mordía el labio para no gemir ante los roces que él le estaba haciendo.

Y entonces cuando la rígida extensión del cuerpo masculino se hundió en ella, la joven se aferró a la espalda de su amante como si fuera el único método de salvación de este fuego intenso que la quemaba por dentro. Él siguió moviéndose hasta que se encontró enterrado profundamente en su cuerpo, el suave gruñido que soltó de su boca le indicó que el final estaba cerca, y lo acompañó moviéndose a su mismo ritmo hasta que su clímax estalló en ella, Historia se perdió dentro de ese intenso oleaje sensual que provocó que de sus labios saliera un ahogado gemido mientras su frágil cuerpo perdía fuerza hasta sentir cansancio en los ojos.

Eren la vio dormir y suspirando supo que era hora de irse antes que alguien descubriera que no se encontraba en su cuarto. Ya era una costumbre en cada uno de sus encuentros, después de finalizar con ese momento íntimo y especial, recogiendo su ropa y dirigiéndose hacia el balcón.

Pero antes se volteó para verla una vez más, observando a unos metros como dormía en esa gran cama. Él sabía a la perfección que no necesitaba palabra alguna para expresarle su amor y su afecto, pues ella ya lo tenía en cuenta desde aquella noche que se entregaron mutuamente.

Esa noche una misteriosa sombra abandonó el palacio real con rumbo misterioso.

 **F I N**


End file.
